Both A Captain And A Caring Father
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Sage gets sick, Optimo comes and spends a day with his son. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Captain Optimo and King Lauhin belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Both A Captain And A Caring Father**

Rachel looked at the thermometer and shook her head sadly. "I think you might have caught a bit of the stomach flu along with a sore throat and sinus congestion on top of it," she said to her nephew Sage, who was laying in his bed and looking miserable.

"It must have been from that run during that rainstorm the other day," he said, his voice sounding hoarse.

The older woman nodded gently. "And Whampire's off on a mission with your uncle Rath and Brainstorm," she said before noticing the boy was shivering a bit. "Are you cold, _mijo?" _

"A little," he said, his teeth chattering a bit.

Rachel quickly got a couple more blankets and placed them over the boy, who gave her a grateful look as he hunkered down underneath the covers and blankets. "I think I might have to run into town and see about getting some medicine for you," she said.

Sage gave her a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry, Auntie," he said.

"Oh, Sage, it's not your fault," she said gently, stroking his head soothingly. "Sometimes sickness happens when we least expect it."

He sniffled, reaching for a tissue from the box beside him, staying mostly burrowed underneath the covers. Rachel nodded. "I'll pick up some more tissues for you and I'll make some tomato soup for you when I get back," she promised before standing up, stroking her nephew's head one more time before heading out of his room. She paused for a moment before she grabbed her purse.

She trusted Sage to stay in bed and keep warm while battling this illness, but she knew from experience that being alone while being sick wasn't fun either. She then perked up as the perfect person to stay with Sage came to mind. Closing her eyes, she concentrated.

"Father? Can you hear me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm here, my daughter," came the familiar voice of King Lauhin, a smile in his voice. Recently, Rachel and her sister had been calling him 'Father', which he didn't mind as he saw the girls as his own daughters. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"I was wondering if Optimo was available," she said. "Sage is sick and I'm going to run into town to get him some medicine."

Lauhin saw what she had in mind and smiled. "I believe he's available," he said. "Hold on a moment."

Rachel waited patiently before she heard the King's voice again. "He's on his way," he said. "Be careful out there, my little one. I detect it's raining there."

"Just a little," she said. "And I will."

Just as she finished speaking, Captain Optimo appeared in front of her, smiling at her. "Hello, Rachel," he said.

"Hey, Optimo," she said, hugging him, feeling him return the affectionate hug.

"The King said you were hoping I was available," he said. "Is everything alright?"

Rachel's expression dropped a bit. "Sage is sick," she said. "I'm going to get him some medicine, but I didn't want to leave him alone like this."

Optimo stood straighter at hearing his son was sick. "How bad?" He asked.

"It seems to be a bit of stomach flu, along with a sore throat and sinus congestion," she said before looking hopeful. "Optimo, would you be willing to stay with him while I run into town? Whampire's on a mission as are most of the others."

The Captain of the Black Tickle Knights smiled. "I'll do one better," he said. "I'll spend the day with Sage."

The young woman smiled at that. "I think he'll like that," she said, hugging him again. "Thanks, Optimo. I better get going before the storm gets worse."

With that, she headed out and the Captain headed for Sage's room, opening the door gently. "Sage?" He called out softly.

Hearing the familiar voice, Sage looked over to see Optimo coming into his room. "Father," he said, giving a weak smile as he burrowed underneath the covers more.

The tall Knight went up to him, sitting on the side of the bed and reaching out to stroke the boy's head. "How are you doing, son?" He asked.

"Aside from being really tired and stuffed up, I'm okay," the teenager said.

Optimo nodded before smiling. "Well, I know something that will make you feel better," he said. "I'll stay here with you for today."

Sage looked up at him. "Really?" He asked hopefully. "Is...Is that okay with Grandpa?"

He heard a chuckle right before King Lauhin appeared. "It's alright with me, young one," the King said, gently stroking the boy's head. "Optimo isn't just the Captain of the Tickle Knights, but he's also a caring father to you and you come first with him, Sage."

"He's right, son," Optimo said, smiling again. "And thank you, Your Majesty."

"You're welcome, old friend," Lauhin said with a smile. "Get well soon, Sage."

"Thank you," the boy said gratefully as Lauhin headed back into the Realm and Optimo noticed a book nearby, one that apparently Sage was reading.

"How about I read to you?" He said. "That looks like a good book on your desk."

Sage smiled. "Yeah, it is," he said as the Captain got the book and sat down on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard. The boy snuggled close to him and Optimo smiled, placing an arm around his son and gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked.

The teenager nodded as he rested his head against the tall Knight's shoulder, making the being smile again before he opened the book to where it was marked and began reading aloud.

When Rachel arrived back from town and was in the kitchen getting the promised tomato soup heating up, Optimo came downstairs, giving her a nod in greeting. "He's been asleep for an hour," he said quietly.

"Oh, good," she said. "I was worried because he didn't sleep well last night. I'm glad he's getting some rest now."

"He should be good as new soon with the two of us taking care of him," the Captain said.

Rachel smiled. "What did you guys do while I was gone?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I read some of the book Sage was reading to him and then we played a couple rounds of chess," he said, smiling again. "He's quite good at that game."

The young woman chuckled. "Who do you think taught a few strategies to get checkmate?" She asked.

The tall being chuckled. "I'm not surprised," he said. "You did nearly get me that time you and I had a chess match."

"You didn't make it easy for me," she said, noticing the soup was ready and she got it in a bowl. "Well, let's go see about him eating and taking some medicine."

"Alright," he said as they headed back upstairs to the boy's room. Sage woke up and looked at them as they came in.

"Hey, Sage," Rachel said. "I hear you and Optimo had quite the chess tournament."

The boy lightly laughed. "Yeah," he said before noticing Optimo had measured out some medicine and handed it to him. Making a face, Sage closed his eyes and took the medicine, grimacing as he swallowed it. "Ugh. I know the medicine helps, but yuck."

Both adults chuckled gently, but agreed with the boy. "Well, hopefully it'll work well and you won't have to take too much more of it," the young woman said.

"Until then, how about getting some hot soup in your stomach?" Optimo suggested, handing the bowl of soup to the boy, who took it and began slowly eating it while the tall being sat beside him with an arm around him, helping him stay upright while he ate. It wasn't long before the soup was gone and the boy lay back down as Optimo tucked him in, gently brushing his fingers over the boy's forehead. "Hmm. His temperature's gone down a bit."

"Let's have a look," Rachel said.

Sure enough, the boy's temperature had dropped a little. "Good, the medicine is working," the young woman said. "You get some rest, Sage."

"Yes, Aunt Rachel," he said.

"I'll stay beside you while you rest, son," Optimo said, laying down beside the boy, who snuggled closer to him.

"Father?" Sage said.

"Yes, son?" The tall being replied.

The boy rested his head on the black-armored shoulder. "Thank you," he said softly.

Optimo smiled. "As Lauhin said, I'm both a captain and a caring father, Sage," he said, hugging him. "I'll always be here for you too, no matter what. Whenever you need me or want me here, I'll come instantly."

Rachel smiled as she witnessed this, knowing that just like Whampire, Optimo cared for the boy that was a part of him, something she could plainly see whenever the Captain spent time with Sage. She now saw her nephew fall asleep and it looked like the tall being beside him had also fallen asleep. Smiling again, she quietly left the room, knowing that Sage would soon be feeling better.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
